princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
The Imperial Presence Hyotei Gakuen feat. Higa Chuu
Covers the matches of Seigaku against rival school Hyotei Gakuen in the National tournament. *Year: 2008 *Date & Place: 29 July – 17 August: Nippon Seinen-kan Hall (Tokyo), 20 August – 24 August: Osaka Mielparque Hall (Osaka), 30 August – 31 August: Hiroshima Kouseinenkin kaikan (Hiroshima), 5 September – 7 September: Fukuoka Shimin Kaikan Dai-Hall (Fukuoka), 13 September – 15 September: Niigata Prefectural Civic Center Dai-Hall (Niigata), 19 September – 21 September: Nagano Shimin Kaikan (Nagano), 26 September – 28 September: Minami Souma Shimin Bunka Kaikan Dai-Hall (Fukushima), 3 October – 5 October: Aichi-ken Kinrou Kaikan (Aichi), 10 October – 12 October: NOVEL HALL (Taiwan), 17 October – 19 October: COEX (Korea), 30 October – 3 November: Tokyo Metropolitan Art Space Chuu-Hall (Tokyo) *Director: Yukio Ueshima *Choreography: Yukio Ueshima and Shinnosuke Motoyama *Music: Toshihiko Sahashi *Lyrics: Yuuji Mitsuya *Screenplay: Hideki Mitsui Special notes: Debut of the fifth Seigaku cast. Hiroki Aiba returned temporarily as Shusuke Fuji. Guest starring Higa Chuu. It’s the first musical in the series to be performed overseas, with shows in Taiwan and South-Korea. Also the first musical with Double cast. Both casts took turns performing the musical for different performances. Kazuki Kato and Takumi Saito returned for the October performances on request of the fans. For several reasons Kei Hosogai took over for Ryunosuke Kawai as Wakashi Hiyoshi during the performances in Hiroshima, Fukuoka en Niigata and played the role alongside Hyoutei A. Li Yong En portrayed the role of Chotaroh Ootori during all performances in Taiwan. Cast Seigaku 4th *Shōgo Sakamoto as Ryoma Echizen *Daisuke Watanabe as Kunimitsu Tezuka *Yuya Toyoda as Shuichiro Oishi *Yuuta Furukawa as Shusuke Fuji *Kyousuke Hamao as Eiji Kikumaru *Yuuta Takahashi as Sadaharu Inui *Tetsuya Makita as Takeshi Momoshiro *Yuuichirou Hirata as Kaoru Kaidoh *Teyu Kon as Takashi Kawamura (Korean) *Ryo Yamada as Satoshi Horio *Tsubasa Itou as Kato Kachiro *Kouichi Eguchi as Katsuo Mizuno Seigaku 5th *Ryuki Takahashi as Ryoma Echizen *Ryoma Baba as Kunimitsu Tezuka *Yuki Tsujimoto as Shuichiro Oishi *Hiroki Aiba as Shusuke Fuji *Shouta Takazaki as Eiji Kikumaru *Yusuke Arai as Sadaharu Inui *Toshihiro Nobuyama as Takeshi Momoshiro *Akihiro Hayashi as Kaoru Kaido *Ikko Chou as Takashi Kawamura (Korean) *Shun Maruyama as Satoshi Horio *Hiroki Hirai as Kato Kachiro *Masashi Watanabe as Katsuo Mizuno Hyoutei A *Yuki Kubota as Keigo Atobe *Ryo Washimi as Munehiro Kabaji *Shintarou Akiyama as Yushi Oshitari *Ruito Aoyagi as Gakuto Mukahi *Kenta Kamakari as Ryo Shishido *Seto Yuusuke as Chōtarō Ōtori *Takuya Konma as Jiro Akutagawa *Ryunosuke Kawai as Wakashi Hiyoshi Hyoutei B *Masahiro Inoue as Keigo Atobe *Shintarou Akiyama as Yushi Oshitari *Seiji Fukuyama as Gakuto Mukahi *Ryouta Murai as Ryo Shishido *Li Yong En as Chōtarō Ōtori (Taiwanese) *Taiki Naitou as Jiro Akutagawa *Jouji Kawada as Munehiro Kabaji *Kei Hosogai as Wakashi Hiyoshi October *Kazuki Kato as Keigo Atobe *Takumi Saito as Yushi Oshitari Higa *Hijiri Shinotani as Yūjirō Kai *Luke.C (Yousuke Crawford) as Eishirō Kite *Takeshi Hayashino as Hiroshi Chinen *Yasuka Saito as Rin Hirakoba *Yutaka Matsuzaki as Kei Tanishi Category:Prince of Tennis Musical Category:Season 1